


And They Call it Puppy Love

by my_chemical_kermit



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Punk, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_kermit/pseuds/my_chemical_kermit
Summary: Frank finds a dog in his garden that happens to belong to someone who knows him very well





	And They Call it Puppy Love

Frank was a punk boy, and no one could change that. 

He glared at everyone who dared look at him in the wrong way, he went to gigs and trashed around, not caring if he broke a bone, which had unfortunately happened before more than once, he fought people at clubs, he wore black with heavy chains, even in Summer.

No one could mess with him, because he wouldn't let them.

When Frank went home he reinforced his door with 5 bolts in fear someone would come in, he pulled his blinds and he would flop on a couch and cuddle up with whatever was nearest.

Frank was vulnerable but no one could know that, he remained as his persona, a leering and angry vehemence that no one would see through, or so Frank prayed.

At home he surrounded himself with colours which he took such joy in seeing but could never expose, no one would make fun of him if he kept it hidden.

Frank went to a gig, in a place called The Poison, a weird chain of clubs that often had gigs.

He was in heavy black boots that added an inch to his height but still he could barely see past the heads of other onlookers and he raged as he missed most of the performance and kicked at a wall as he went out for a smoke, cursing his height before he made his way home, dragging his feet and kicking every stone, only stopping to pet a strangely charming beagle with a green collar which he couldn't resist doting over.

Frank got home and slipped out of his black boots and into the closest pair of pastel fuzzy socks he could find and whimpered as he forced his eyes to close so he could settle into a restless drowse.

Frank dreamt that night and memories played as he wished he could escape past events, but those would never fade and he would never find trust in another person he always told himself, not as long as he could help it.

Dreams often consisted of fists and sobs and begging and Frank cowering away, he only woke up when a final fist flew directly into his face and he woke up with a gasp, he choked on air until he calmed down again.

Frank clung to a pillow, a stuffed animal, anything he could as he calmed down.

He eventually did but sat on his bed, staring at nothing, he wouldn't sleep again but he was used to it, he would manage. He checked the time on his phone, 5:47.

It wasn't too early to start preparing for the day he guessed, so he rose and flicked on his main light, his small nightlight becoming useless as the stronger bulb bathed him in manufactured luminosity, he looked at his wardrobe and sighed at the dark colours, his delicate features settling into ones of dismay, he took off the silky pyjamas he so wished to stay in and put on dark baggy jeans covered in zips and chains and a skin tight black shirt, it had been warmer recently and Frank had really stopped caring if people could see bruises from broken bones and lost fights, they didn't care so why would he.

Or he could apply the pale foundation he kept hidden away and smear it over his arms, that seemed like the better option.

He took a large stuffed rabbit downstairs with him and he lay on his couch for a while, staring wide eyed at a show which he wasn't paying attention.

Until he heard a bark that made him jerk violently.

Barking was a good thing, right? Barking meant dogs so Frank left down his rabbit on the sofa and started to walk to his window and peak through the window.

Early morning light illuminated the small patch of land where he spotted the source of the barking.

A dalmatian dog was standing in the yard, currently sniffing at a bush, it was so endearing with it's rounded spots and long legs.

Frank watched as it plopped down into it's hind legs and sit.

Maybe I should call it in, thought Frank, what harm would it do, especially if it was lost, what if someone else picked it up, like a mean dog-knapper, he couldn't have that.

The fridge was a good place to start, something to lure the mongrel in with, some year old ham maybe? The idea of touching it disgusted Frank but it would surely appeal to a dog.

Ham clenched between two fingers Frank ripped it apart before opening his door, leaving one half on the step.

Watching through the window, Frank saw the dog perk up and trot over to the thin slice of meat and gobble it down, Frank giggled and opened his door, sneakily placing the ham on his own wooden floor and the dog happily trotted in.

The door closed quietly, so the dog wouldn't be scared and Frank plopped down beside it.

He was greeted with a nose, right in his face sniffing curiously and Frank carefully pulled away giggling and petting the dalmatian.

A thin blue collar hung around it's skinny neck, it told Frank his name, his owners number and his owners address.

Charlie was the name of the dog, his owner living at the other side of town and Frank considered calling when he realised it was 6.20am, he'd have to wait.

So Frank waited for about four hours.

Having the furry companion made Frank beam with joy, he loved the way it sniffled around the house and curled up to Frank.

Frank had been lying in the sofa when the dog first came up and jumped up to join him, lying in his chest, Charlie briefly licked his face before settling down to nap, Frank physically felt his heart melt.

He sighed and felt into a light nap, the slight weight in his chest vaguely comforting.

It was about 10.30 when Frank finally woke up, Charlie was still sleeping on top of him and Frank scratched his snout before reaching for his phone.

With Charlie on top of him Frank easily read and typed in his real owners number, Frank had to calm himself down immensely before calling, he rehearsed what he was going to say, and without thinking hit the call button.

He nearly hung up when he realised what he had done but he swallowed and waited for the answer.

"Hello, this is Gerard, what and who is it," a groggy yet well spoken and strict voice said.

"F-Frank and uhm I have your dog I think," Frank said quietly.

"You found him? He's been gone for a good few days," he responded, sounding relieved.

"Yea uh he's lying on me right now," Frank responded, giggling, "you can come and pick him up now, I can give you my address if you want?"

"Yea text it to me or I'll forget, I'll be on my way soon," the slight rustling of bed covers was heard before the line went dead.

Frank quickly typed out his address and sent.

"You hear any of that Charlie, Mr Gerard's coming to get you!" Frank said excited.

Charlie looked at him, highly uninterested and jumped off his stomach, subsequently winding Frank before he trotted off.

Charlie sniffed around some more, "you still hungry, boy," 

He continued ignoring Frank

"you want food?"

Charlie looked around slowly, looking sneakily at Frank, making the smaller man giggle, "I'll get you some ham, come on," Frank said as he stood and went to the fridge to get more.

The dog snarfed it down, and started begging at Frank for more, they were nearly through the entire packet when a firm knock at the door sounded, it echoed slightly and Charlie perked up and rushed to the door, yipping slightly.

Frank peered through the window and seen a slight side profile, this must have been Gerard.

Frank unbolted his door and peered out uneasily, he could feel his pulse everywhere. 

Charlie stuck his face through the slight gap in the door and whined as he attempted to get to his owner.

Gerard looked down at the dog and a smile broke out on his oh so serious face.

He bent down quickly, petting the dog happily. "Hello Charlie, you ran of on me," he baby talked.

"Thank you for calling me," Gerard said, looking Frank up and down, before they locked eyes, Gerard's had a hint of realisation and Frank felt his heart thud violently.

Gerard had bright red hair that sent Frank into a frenzy and he desperately wanted to play with it and he had piercing hazel that were looking into his, "it's no problem," Frank mumbled.

Gerard looked down and pulled a lead from his pocket, "you ready to go home, boy?"

Charlie looked Gerard dead in the eyes before scampering back in behind Frank and into his house.

Frank was bewildered, "I'm sorry I didn't, I,"

"He's certainly taken a liking to you then," Gerard laughed, "do you mind if I come in and get him?" Frank only nodded in response, opening the door so he could enter.

As Gerard walked inside and now Frank had time to look at him properly, he was dressed rather fancy in Frank's opinion, he had burgundy chinos, a white dress shirt and some fancy looking black shiny shoes.

No one dressed like that to pick up a dog, did they? Maybe he had some important job he should be at.

Frank snapped to attention as he saw Gerard get to his sofa and pick up the rabbit.

Fuck

"This yours?" Gerard asked, holding the rabbit 

Frank choked on his own tongue, he had no idea how to respond.

"It is yours isn't it?" Gerard continued stepping closer, "I seen you the other day you know? In my club, angry little thing," 

Frank gulped, he hadn't realised this was the owner.

"Stormed out half way through the set, it's strange to see someone so dainty try and be so rough,"

Frank could feel himself break, he didn't think people could see through it that easily, he could feel his bottom lip quiver, it always gave him away.

"Shh it's okay," Gerard whispered, putting an arm around Frank's smaller waist and pulling him closer.

Frank gripped at Gerard's chest, "how do you know?" He whispered in reply

Gerard chuckled, "your always at my club, looking behind your back, trying to look angry but I can tell,"

Frank soon realised he had let himself go too far, "I, I think you should go," he mumbled, he grabbed his bunny out of Gerard's arms and turned from him, "Charlie, come here boy," he called in a sickly sweet voice.

"Come on, Frank I mean well," Gerard started reaching out to touch Frank's shoulder and turning him around.

"I don't know anything about you besides your well off and have an adorable clingy dog, what do you want me to do?" Frank snapped, fucking weird man was getting on his nerves.

"Tell you what," Gerard said, "come get lunch with me later and I'll pay,"

Frank looked around, eyes narrowed, "you can find out more about me then, and if you don't like me, free food, win win,"

"That sounds, good," Frank mumbled, "you have my number,"

Charlie came wondering around the corner, Gerard laughed triumphantly and grabbed his collar, quickly snapping on the leed.

The dog whined loudly, "I'm sure Frank wouldn't mind you visiting again," 

Frank smiled slightly, "I'll consider it,"

Gerard walked to the door, "I'll message you I'd rather you didn't bail, and you can bring the rabbit if you really wish," Frank blushed profusely, "I'm not joking, it's very cute," 

"Thank you," Frank mumbled, following Gerard to the door

"No problem, I hope I'll see you later," Gerard said as he stepped out the door.

Frank smiled as he watched Gerard walk down his short lane and slowly closed the door, "you most certainly will,"

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a sequel, who knowsss


End file.
